As this type of display unit, a liquid crystal display unit 101 as shown in FIG. 4 is known. The liquid crystal display unit 101 includes a liquid crystal display panel 102 and a transparent protective part 103 arranged on the liquid crystal display panel 102. The protective part 103 is made of for example, glass or plastic.
To protect the surface of the liquid crystal display panel 102 and a polarizer (not shown), a spacer 104 is arranged between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103 to form a gap 105 between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103.
However, the gap 105 between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103 scatters light, resulting in decreased contrast and luminance of the display unit. The presence of the gap 105 also makes it difficult to design thinner display units.
To address these problems, it has been proposed to fill the gap between the liquid crystal display panel and the protective part with a resin (see, for example, Patent Document 1). However, the stress generated when the resin cures and shrinks causes the deformation of the liquid crystal display panel, resulting in disrupted orientation of the liquid crystal material and other image defects.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-55641.